Love wont let us get away
by EmmaMacFanfic
Summary: When Emma Epper goes and auditions for a character on her favorite animated series Family Guy but she finds her self falling in love with the main boss Seth Macfarlane and she doesn't want to but ends up finding out his bad side and good side (but mostly bad)


**Love wont let us **

**get away**

by Emma1814macfarlane

**Chapter one**

"Hello?" I said as I was walking down Hollywood blvd. Passing the Chinese theater and then the famous madame Tussauds celebrity wax museum. "Hi is this Emma Epper?" A man said in a very confident and stern voice "Yes, Speaking" I say in a confused voice. "Oh hi this is James Mark from F.O.X studios regarding an audition for the voice acting job with Family Guy you have today at 3:00 are you still going to be able to attend it?" I stopped walking and looked at my watch "2:00" "SHIT" "i'd better go" I thought "Yeah I am, why?" I asked kind of worried "I just wanted to make sure that you were still able to audition because the other girls called in and said that they couldn't make it" he said in an irritated voice "Oh I too bad for them they will be missing out on a good opportunity!" I said a little to confidentially " Yeah they are!" James said back to me almost making my tone of voice "Well I have to go and make some other calls, don't be late!" if I don't go soon I will be "I wont! Bye!" I said and hung up the phone. I started jogging up the street to find that my car had a parking ticket on it "Fuck" I said a little to loud causing some people near by to look at me funny. I hopped into my jet black 2000 Ford Mustang and sped away.

It was 2:50 when I arrived at the F.O.X studios just the perfect time to stop and mentally prepare myself for this audition for one of Quagmires new hooker girl friends in Family Guy, and that meant I got to read a script with Seth Macfarlane whom I have adored since I was 13 years old considering I am 23 now so a good 10 years I have followed his career from the very start. I got out of my car and grabbed my purse then shut my door, I walked in the main doors and checked in with the secretary. "Um Emma Epper signing in for the Family Guy audition" I said shyly, she started to type on her computer then looked at me "Um yes Miss. Epper hears a name tag and the audition room is on floor 4 room 8" "Thanks" I said as I put the tag on my shirt and headed to the elevator.

As I was about to enter the room I felt myself get butterfly's in my stomach as I heard Seth's booming rich seductive voice from the other side of the door, I slowly reached for the door handle when suddenly the door flew open with an angry Seth looking at me, he was staring at me for a good four seconds "Sorry" he said in a shaky almost non existent voice and slid past me then walked down the hallway and around a corner. I turned to see Alex Borestein , Mila Kunis, and Seth Green all staring at me like i'm an intruder. I can feel my cheeks getting hot and I politely say "Hi i'm Emma Epper and I have an audition for the role of Quagmires hooker girlfriend" I manage to say pretty confidentially "Oh crap yes yes Emma" Alex says in a surprised voice like she totally forgot about me "You are our last audition-er for the day and frankly the girls before didn't do so well considering they all just wanted to audition to get into Seth's pants, that's why he ran out of here but i'm sure he'll be back any time now!" she said in a jokingly voice "Oh well I take my auditions very seriously!" I said with a smile, Alex gestured me to go sit next to her so I did and that's when Seth walked in.

Seth entered the room and took a seat. He looked extremely stressed just by the way he looks and by his actions, while roughly going through the script to find the part i'm auditing for he hands me it looking straight into my eyes he said "Do your best" in a sluggish voice and gave me one of his signature grins and we began the read through.

All through out the audition when it was my turn to read I felt all of casts eyes on me especially Seth's. When I was finally done with my audition they all had pleasing looks on their face and clapped for me Alex put her hand on Emma's shoulder and said "Honey you did fabulous!" "thanks" I said kind of embarrassed but in the good kind of way, I looked at Seth and felt my cheeks heat up "Well you..." he paused filling me with suspense "Yes?" I said kind of urgent "You got the part, your amazing so much better than the other girls that just came in to 'audition' but decided to flirt with me" he said in a kind of uncomfortable voice "Oh well I take my job very seriously!" In an professional tone "Great we will see you on Monday!" "Okay then I will! Thank you so much!" I said and gather my things then left with a skip in my walk.

When I exit the room I hear the cast talking about me and with a grin from eat to ear I start walking to the elevator press the button and right as the door opens I hear an extremely familiar voice yell "Hold the door!' I spin around and see Seth's handsome face grinning at me while trying to save his coffee from spilling. We both get into the elevator and well maybe 10 seconds into the ride down he says "You did great today" I smile nervously "Thanks so did you!" smooth Emma...I palm myself to my forehead and say extremely embarrassed "Ugh sorry its been a long day, of course you did great your the star" I say as I feel my cheeks getting hot while he chuckles a little "You have no idea" kind of laughing at the same time, as the elevator opens I walk out and i'm startled by a hand grabbing my wrist and spinning me around so i'm facing him "Um I know this may sound weird but would you like to go get coffee?" he says in a sincere voice i'm in shock by then and all that could come out of my mouth is a small squeak "I'm going to take that as a yes then" I nod and free myself from his grip give him my cell and address then bolt out of there as fast as I could. As I was basically jogging out of the studio I could feel Seth's eyes on my back till I turned a corner and then ran to my car and sped away.

**SETH'S POV**

Hoping that today would be a short day of auditioning for the role of Quagmires hooker girlfriend it turned out to be a complete drag of young girls basically saying "I want your cock" to his face by the way they were auditioning he couldn't take it any more. After the last girl auditioned and left he was frustrated to the maximum "WHY THE HELL CAN'T THERE BE A FUCKING DECENT ACTRESS FOR THIS PART WITHOUT HAVING THEM FLIRT WITH ME!" he said basically screaming but before anyone could answer he turned to the door and opened it and on the other side was the last girl he totally forgot about. She was beautiful. The girl was wearing a tight dark navy v-neck t-shirt with a pair of faded skin tight skinny jeans and white pumps the whole outfit fitted her small curves just right, Seth just wanted her now she was that beautiful with her chocolate brown hair, beautiful sun kissed skin and her eyes... they were stunning they were almond shaped and he thinks she is slightly Asian but couldn't tell all he knew is that she was gorgeous. "Sorry" he said almost stuttering and slid passed her and walked down the hallway to think of what just happened.

He got to his office and shut the door behind him all he could think of was her and only her and he didn't even know her name but he was just about to too, he walked over to his mini bar and poured a small glass of Jack and chugged it then left to go audition her, hope fully she is good. As he approached the door he stopped and listened "Oh well I take my auditions seriously!" she said her voice was rich and deep yet high at the same time its as if she could just seduce him with her words. He walked in and sat down went through the script to find the part she was auditioning for and handed it to her "Do your best" Seth said in a wishful voice. Seth couldn't stop looking at her while she was speaking her parts, he looked at the sheet with the names of people that were auditioning and saw her name "Emma Epper" he though what a beautiful name. After she was done everyone was very pleased with her work and voice, he definitely knew she was the one for the part. Every one started clapping and Alex put a hand on her small shoulder and said "Honey you did fabulous" "Thanks" Emma said in a kind of embarrassed voice which I don't know why because she obviously know she got the part. I looked at her and she was blushing "Well Miss. Epper..." I paused to cause some suspense "Yes" she said kind of fast "You got the part, your amazing so much better than the other girls that just came in to 'audition' but decided to flirt with me" he said in an uncomfortable tone "Oh well I take my job very seriously!" In an professional tone "Great we will see you on Monday!" I said in a cheerful voice... almost to cheerful "Okay then, I will! Thank you so much!" she said and gathered her things then left with a small skip in her walk that was sexy in a funny way.

When he went to get up from his chair he noticed a small bulge in his pants "crap" he thought "my grandma "my grandma" my grandma" after about a Minuit of thinking of his grandma naked it went away, he grabbed the half empty cup of coffee and bolted out of the door to see if he could catch up to her and he did "Hold the door!" I said kind of out of breath just from running a short distance trying to keep my coffee from spilling "Damn I need to exercise more" I thought. We both get into the elevator and well maybe 10 seconds into the ride down I break the silence "You did great today" she smiles nervously "Thanks so did you!" she palmed her self in the head knowing what she just said she was cute "Ugh sorry its been a long day, of course you did great your the star" he cheeks turn a bright crimson red as I say "You have no idea" kind of laughing at the same time, as the elevator opens and we both walk our separate directions except I knew I had to make a move cause obviously she likes me so I grab her wrist and spin her around I scared her a little so I say "Um I know this may sound weird but would you like to go get coffee?" I try to say in a sincere voice, she looks stunned and all that came out of her was a squeak "I'm going to take that as a yes then" I say as she pulls her arm away from my grip and pulls out a piece of paper and writes her phone number and address "YES" I think in my head as if I just won the best actor award like that would ever happen. But before I came back to reality she was already out the door and I just stood there for about a Minuit till Seth green snapped me out of the fantasizing trance."You like her don't you Seth hahaha oh my god you really like her!" he just looked at him "I mean I would go for her but i'm a married man!" he said in a sad voice "Go for her she looks like a keeper" but before I had a say in the conversation he walked over to the little Starbucks inside.

I walked outside to see if she was still here but she wasn't as I suspected and then went over to my Aston Martin got inside and drove home thinking about the girl Emma all he wanted was her.


End file.
